Nintendo DS
by I'mConfuzzled
Summary: For FastReader22's Pick A Number Challenge. Fluffy one-shot between Chad and Sonny.


**I have never done a challenge before, so I thought it would be fun.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own SWAC**

**Nintendo DS**

I was sat in the commissary watching the So Random table, well more one person, Sonny.

That bubbly brunette had my wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it!

Then she did the worst possible thing she could, she laughed. I know it's just a laugh but it gets me every time!

In the end I have had enough. I left to try and take my mind off her.

I ended up in my dressing room. I started pacing, then reading (that didn't last long), then writing which turned into doodles. I tried to memorize lines only to find I had already learnt them. I ended up looking for my Nintendo DS to play on.

Where is it? Oh, I remember now I left it at home today. Great!

Then I spotted my sister's DS she had left it here from when she visited the other day.

I picked it up, it was pink.

And sparkly.

And better than nothing, I had a look through the games I had. I may have left my Nintendo at home but I always left some games here.

I found my favourite game.

I slipped it in. And started playing.

_**~~~~Half an Hour Later~~~~**_

I was about to get the top score when my dressing room door burst open, to reveal a very angry brunette.

"Hey Sonny," I tried to sound casual while also trying to hide the DS.

"CHAD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"What did I do this time?" I honestly didn't know.

"You filled mine and Tawni's dressing room with posters of Mackenzie Falls,"

I remember now!

"Do you know how shocked I was to walk behind the curtain to get changed and find _you_ staring at me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No! Not _you_ you, your poster picture of you..." Sonny trailed off, getting so red, I thought her hair might catch fire.

"You have a poster of me in your dressing room? Well, well. Sonny Munroe."

"B-but _you_ put them there!"

"Did I Sonny? Did I really?"

"Well, I don't think the Teen Gladiator put them there!"

"You never know,"

"Chad, I know it was you!"

"How, may I ask?" I grinned, something I only saved for Sonny. She was getting so worked up she started pacing around the room.

"First of all, who else would? Second, you immediately grinned when I told you what happened like you already knew. And thirdly, you spray painted 'Peace out Suckas, you've been prank'd by the one and only CDC!' on our wall!"

"That would give it away,"

"Why?" She walked straight up to me; we were so close that when she exhaled, I could feel her breath on my face. "Why did you do it?"

"I-um," I couldn't tell her the real reason. "I- don't know?" I feebly attempted. She looked at me with disbelief and sighed. She flopped down on the sofa.

"Ow," she muttered and reached behind the cushion she was led on. My eyes widened.

She pulled out the DS. She looked from me to the DS and back. Then a smile spread across her face like a child on Christmas day.

"Is this your Nintendo?"

"Why?"

"Because it bright pink and sparkly!" I tried to hide the blush on my cheeks but it was impossible.

"No! It's my little sisters, she left it here."

"Oh," It looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh. I wonder why?

Eventually I got fed up with it and I had to know why she couldn't seem to stop laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I all but shouted

"B-because Chad Dylan Cooper. CDC. The Chadster... is playing on a pink _sparkly_ Nintendo DS!"

After that she obviously couldn't hold in her laughter and she doubled over in a fit of hysterics.

I folded my arms. And tried to stay angry but her stupid laugh was getting to me; I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Okay, fine. It's a little funny, but don't tell anyone!"

"Only if you apologise for what you did to my dressing room," I opened my mouth to say it, when she added "And you have to mean it,"

Great! How am I supposed to do this?

"Sonny, I- I am... I would like to say- what I'm getting at is, I need to tell you-"

Oh, for God's sake this is useless!

"I can't do it Sonny!" Sonny, who had gotten bored during my ramblings and turned on the DS to play the game, looked up at me. With a smile on her face that I didn't like.

"Chad," she looked at me seriously "Why were you playing on a So Random game?"

"I-"

"No, wait scratch that, I want to see the sketch you were about to perform"

No! She can't see that! I ran over to her and snatched the DS out of her hand

"Ha ha," I laughed nervously "You don't want to see that!"

"Um...yeah, I do." She reached over and took it back, then sprinted into my bathroom and locked the door.

Oh God.

Five minutes later she walked out holding the DS in her hand. Great she was going to think I was some kind of stalker.

But to my surprise she walked over, set the DS in my hands and leaned in. She kissed me on the cheek. Then she silently walked to the door.

She was about to leave when she turned around and said "That was really sweet Chad,"

And with that she left. I looked down at the open DS in my hands. And saw the characters of me and Sonny dressed as Romeo and Juliet, taking our bows on the screen.

Just then something popped up on the screen, it said 'You have achieved the new high score!'

But I couldn't think about that right now, all I could think about was the fact that Sonny Munroe had just kissed me on the cheek.

I set the DS down, and walked out of my dressing room and down the halls to the So Random set.

I walked down the familiar route towards Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

When I opened the door no one was there. I did notice someone had taken down all the posters of Mackenzie Falls.

I decided this was as good a time as any to explore the room. I immediately went to Sonny's table and started looking around for anything interesting. I opened a couple of draws before something caught my eye. A game. Not just any game, a Nintendo DS game. Sonny was going to be answering a few questions when she got back.

As if on cue I heard a voice behind me. "Chad?"

"Ah Miss Munroe," I turned on my heel, and held up the game case. She gasped

"Care to explain why you have Mackenzie Falls on DS?"

**Weird I know, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it. So I'm afraid it ended like this!**


End file.
